


I Spy

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim decides to play a different game than chess with Spock. What begins as a simple game of I Spy, becomes much more than both anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James T. Kirk was very pleased with himself. He should be, it isn't often he wins chess against his first officer. Hell, he's the one who programmed the computer to play the game. Spock though, didn't seem to mind that his commanding officer, had won, not one but two games in a row. Sometimes, even Vulcans can have an off day. Spock was about to suggest another game, when Jim had a different idea.  
  
"Your game is a bit off, Mr. Spock, any reason why?" Kirk smiled as he played with Spock's king, not wanting to let this moment fade away.  
  
"I am afraid I have no answer for you, sir. Most peculiar." Spock replied, his face denoting a small degree of shock.   
  
"It happens to the best of us." Jim grinned some more, milking for all it was worth.  
  
"May I suggest a re-match?" Spock asked, his brow rising in a question, while his lips, almost a barely discernible smile.  
  
Jim moved the chess piece he was holding, and gently placed it on the table. Perhaps, it was in his favor he had won each game, being that it was in Jim's cabin. He may have been less fortunate if they had decided to play in Spock's cabin.   
  
Feeling generous, Jim decided that they should play a different game. This game in particular, he was sure Spock would be a natural.   
  
"I have a better idea. Have you ever heard of I Spy?" Jim asked his friend, waiting for a response.  
  
"No, I have not. Please explain." Spock listened intently as his captain explained the basics.  
  
"Very well, It's quite simple really. The game is played with at least two players. You look around and silently select an object that can be seen by all players involved. With me, so far?"  
  
"Yes. Please continue."   
  
"Next, you have to say, I spy with my little eye, and then give some description of the object, such as "something red," "something square" or "something small."  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
"I thought you might enjoy it. Now, the player who correctly guesses the selected item, will pick the next object. Usually, to help along, we offer extra clues if said player gets stumped. So, are you game?"  
  
"Yes. Shall we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

James Kirk wasn't surprised in the least when Spock wanted to play a different game than chess. Spock would probably never admit it, but curiosity was something that often occurred when it piqued his interest. This new game that the Vulcan was going to participate simply intrigued him. Plus, getting to interact with his captain, in any way, made him understand humans so much more.

Jim placed the chess pieces and the board, back in it's proper place. Spock waited patiently for Jim's return at the table where they had played. Jim looked in Spock's direction with a slight grin and asked Spock to relocate on the small bunk, where Jim slept.

"Why do we need to relocate Jim?" Spock asked curiously as he walked in Jim's direction.

"Well, my cabin isn't very big, and being seated where we were, it doesn't give us the visual range. On my bunk, we can turn around more easily, and even stand up if we need to. Plus, it can take hours sometimes to finish a game. I don't want to be cramped up in a chair. You know what I mean, right Spock?" Jim replied, his smile still apparent.

"Your reasoning is logical. I have experienced stiffness in the lower extremities before, I do not wish to repeat the experience any time soon." 

"Good." Jim waived Spock to his bunk, with his one hand, and patted it with his other hand."

Spock was still standing, while Jim sat there waiting.

"Is there a problem, Spock? I promise I won't bite." Jim said mischievously.

"No problem at all, captain." Spock replied calmly.

Spock sat at the far end of Jim's bunk.

"Wonderful." Jim replied, finding the distance between them humorous.


End file.
